ice age espiando por amor
by joni342
Summary: en este fic los personajes diego y soto son espias de una agensia secreta y ambos conosen y se enamoran de una chica shira. Que seran capaces de aser contal de conquistar su corazon, lean y descubranlo


Saludos a todos, bueno he aqui mi segundo fic de ice age solo que este en verción humana y en la actualidad. Bueno espero que les guste

Diego estaba en su oficina, viendo unos archivos en su computadora

Manny: que tal diego dice entrando a la oficina

Diego: hola manny

Manny: con quien hablas decia viendo la computadora de diego

Diego: con el presidente

Manny: mentiroso dame permiso

Manny enpuja a diego de su silla

Diego: esta bien quetate de esa silla o te disparo

Manny: quien es ella, dice al ver la fotografia de perfil de una chica

Diego: no es nadie

Manny: ya se que es lo que are. El comiensa a escribirle un mensaje a la chica ( autor osea shira )

Diego: ahora que el lo que ases

Manny: le estoy pidiendo una cita de tu parte

Diego: a bueno... Espera una que. Quitate de hay

Manny: solo estoy esperando su respuesta. Mira dice que si

Diego: sabes que, diego lo piensa un momento si ire donde le pediste que fuera

Manny: en un puesto de comida italiana no muy legos de aqui

Diego: esta bien tengo que irme decia saliendo de la oficina

Soto: diego espera

Diego: a hola soto que tal

Soto: iras a ver el juego esta noche verdad

Diego: esta noche no amigo tengo que salir, de echo ya me iba a retirar

Soto: como quieras cuidate

Diego se marcha a el puesto de comida y se sienta. Luego de un rato una chica con cabello negro y hojos azules entra y se dirije a la mesa de diego

Shira: hola soy shira

Diego: ho ho hola yo soy diego el apenas y podia hablar se abia quedado hipnotisado

Shira: y dime eres de por aqui

Diego: si de echo tengo un apartamento. Y tu vives aqui

Shira: de echo si vivo serca de aqui.

Diego: quieres pedir algo de comer si quieres te invito

Shira: no grasias

Diego: como quieras

Shira: y dime en que trabajas

Mente de diego: no le puedo decir que soy un espia. Ademas no me lo creeria

Diego: soy un agente de viages

Y de esa forma diego y shira pasan conversando un rato, luego shira se retira

Shira: bueno tengo que irme diego

Diego: si claro, quieres que te lleve

Shira: no ire caminando gracias

Diego: bueno nos vemos ?

Shira: que te parese mañana

Diego: me parese bien hasta luego

Shira se marcha y era muy notorio que ambos se sentian atraidos uno por el otro

Mas tarde con shira: ella caminaba cuando cuando comiensa a llover

Shira: hay no puede ser

Ella comiensa a correr cuando un auto se para enfrente de ella y el conductor abre la puerta

Soto: necesitas que te lleve

Shira: si claro

Soto: pues entra

Shira entra a el auto un auto deportivo de ultimo modelo

Soto: hola soy soto y tu

Shira: yo soy shira gracias por llevarme

Soto: no hay de que, solo dime a donde te llevo

Shira: a mi casa por ese camino decia señalando

Soto ve a shira de pies a cabeza y ella lo observa a el

Mente de shira: no puede ser es el segundo chico que conosco y tambien me gusta

Shira: este es un auto muy caro

Soto: pues veras soy capitan de un barco y tengo mucho dinero decia intentando de presumir

Shira: bueno si tu lo dises. Es aqui en esta casa

Soto: bueno shira fue un plaser, no se tal ves podamos salir otro dia o algo asi

Shira: si claro solo ven a buscarme sabes donde vivo

Soto: si claro adios

Shira baja del auto y soto se marcha

A la mañana siguiente en la base

Soto: diego diego

Diego: hola soto que pasa

Soto: a que no adivinas lo que me paso anoche

Diego: a mi tambien me paso algo

Soto: deveras ?

Diego: si yo conoci a una chica

Soto: que casualidad yo igual

Diego: como se llama

Soto: la chica que yo conosi se llama shira

Diego: en sireo la mia igual... Hoye espera una chica de pelo negro con hojos azules

Soto: si por que

Diego: esa la misma chica que llo conosi

Soto: hoye espera eso no es justo yo la conosi primero

Diego: no yo la vi primero es mia por derecho decia alsando la voz

Soto: no ella aun no es tuya

Diego: y tampoco de tuya

Soto: eso no se vale, por que no consiges otra chica

Diego: no yo la conosi primero

Soto: mira por que no hasemos un trato

Diego: que clase de trato

Soto: dejemos que ella decida, solo salgamos con ella y cuando ella tome una desición lo aceptamos

Diego: pero espero que no hagas sabotajes en mis plans

Soto: no lo are y trato echo

Diego: trato echo

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de esta histori si les gusto dejen sus reviews los espero en el proximo capitulo


End file.
